The aim of this project is to analyze Epstein-Barr Virus associated antigens, particularly membrane antigens, at the molecular level. They will be identified with new and available monoclonal antibodies. The same antibodies will be used to purify the antigen and isolated material will then be injected into rabbits to generate polypeptide specific anti-sera. The biosynthesis and cellular distribution of the polypeptides will be studied by performing immunoprecipitation on pulse/chase radio-labelled cells and subcellular fractions and by light and electron immunomicroscopy on cells and virions. Finally, the genetic origin of these antigens will be analyzed using in vitro translation techniques, amino acid sequencing of purified antigens and analysis of their expression in translated L cells. The antigens will be studied because they play a central role in all aspects of EBV biology and its interaction with the infected cell and host. Thus, the virion antigens are structural components of the virion, targets for neutralizing antibody and the molecules involved in interactionwith the EBV receptor. Cell surface antigens may play a role both in the maintenance of the transformed state and as targets for immunity. Lastly antigens on EBV producer cells may be involved both in the synthesis of infectious virions and as targets for antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity. In order to study such antigens a wide variety of expertise in the fields of immunology, biochemistry and molecular biology will be required. The knowledge thus gained should provide insights into the mechanism of infection, cellular transformation, and protective immunity in both normal individuals and in those individuals susceptible to the EBV associated diseases.